psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarkSonic777
Welcome Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pyrokinesis page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) geo tecniques Maengunodayin here! i was wondering if you had any new tecniques for geokinesis. i have been practicing and i need new material. if you have any thing leave me a post at my talk page (dont have e-mail). Thanks! Maengunodayin 18:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Do they work? I have no idea :) I'm just passing Wikia staff, I don't actually edit here. If you want my personal opinion, then it would have to be "I doubt it" -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Ageless Immortality Hey I'm new to this site. I have experience in chi but limited experience in psionics. As far as I'm concerned about psi balls be programmed to give ageless immortality, this would be highly unlikely and impossible to accomplish. Psi the energy itself requires concentration and the fact that we are human makes it almost impossible for us to be able to concentrate for, let's say, an eternity. This would also require very extensive studies into vitakinesis to repair cells as they get damaged "old". The cells within our bodies have limited energy source and psi would not be able to fill that missing component once it is gone. Psionic Angel 07:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Chi Ball I've practiced chi since about the age of 12 so it came a lot easier for me. First and foremost you have to be able to will your chi as if it was apart of you; in other words like an extension of yourself. You also need be able to feel the energy itself. I had a problem when I was younger with willing and feeling the energy. I used to force it to do what I wanted. Yes I have made a chi ball many times and still practice; just not as much. The steps I used were devised by me. I've tried many of the other ways, but they never really worked for me. First have you ever practiced with chi before? Psionic Angel 18:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Dark transformation. Gooday! My friend ninjo444 has been able (in lunarkinesis) to create the "Dark transformation" And you wrote in the lunarkinesis page that everyone that cleard number 8 should contact you so please contact ninjo444 on his gmail Ninjo444@gmail.com . Thank you... Kundilini/Kundalini I have always thought that chi and kundalini were the same. Kundalini is just another name for it if I'm not mistaken but to answer your question yes I have heard of it and no I do not know anything about it. That mean I need to research :d Psionic Angel 17:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello there. I am interested in knowing more about Psionics and the chi/ki balls. I've had different experiences with some of the things explained here and I was trying to see if you can provide some insight.Endthesanity 06:49, December 17, 2010 (UTC)Endthesanity/Chris Hello? I'm new to this site, but i need your help, i don't have an account, but you can text message me at 902-880-8419, please, it's urgent DarkSonic777 how i make the Psi Flame technique? Psi Flame DarkSonic777 how i make the Psi Flame technique? (please answer me) do you know what your doing the karma you must have DONT TEACH HOW TO DESTROY PEOPLE have a nice day